Legendary Revenge
by Dragonfree
Summary: The Johto League Champion finds himself followed...


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

**

* * *

**

**Legendary Revenge**

I pant, running through the lush forest. For how long will this being chase me? Will it catch me? Why is it chasing me in the first place?

I don't know. I was just walking when it jumped forward. Of course, I was absolutely freaked. Some kind of a bloodthirsty saber-toothed tiger with evil-looking red eyes and horribly long claws.

But what scares me the most is that it seems to have a supernatural control over the element of lightning. The storm clouds seem to follow it around; the lightning strikes seem to go by its will. And it is always after me, with that horrible glare. I sleep in whatever shelter I can find, fearing it. I don't know how I am still alive.

And I don't know why it is after me.

No, wait. Maybe it has something to do with that Pokémon I caught the other day. What did my Pokédex call it again? Sweetun? Seekun? No, Suicune. That's it. A pretty big, slender thing that could either be a feline or a canine, I don't know. All sky blue in color except for a long, purple cloak that seems to grow from the base of its neck, the white underbelly and some diamond-shaped white spots. And those silky ribbons. The ribbons and the cloak were always rippling in small waves, I remember.

It was weird when I caught it. I just saw that thing and let Ariados shoot a sticky web at it so it couldn't escape. Suddenly all the wild Pokémon of Johto seemed to have something against me, gathering around and snarling, trying to fight me off. I just threw my Master Ball at the thing and ran for it, once matters really started to get serious. But ever since, the Pokémon have been hissing at me wherever I've passed. Weird.

Most of them I didn't really have a problem with, of course, being the Johto League Champion and all, but truth to be told, it was lucky I managed to kill that Ent-whatever thing. Man, that was creepy. Like some gigantic, crimson lion with a cloud on its back and chains on its legs. It was the only one I had problems with, but Scyther took care of it. It was an amazing battle, really, but it's a shame it wouldn't show any signs of being hurt so I had to resort to slitting its throat. But it was very shortly after that that this beast started following me. All the more dangerous-looking, so I don't want to risk battling it until it's necessary. But I feel it's going to be soon. That monster is just too fast…

A roar of thunder tells me it's close. I try to quicken my pace, but I'm too tired. I have no choice, though. Trying to fly on Pidgeot away from something that's very obviously an Electric type would be automatic suicide.

I dare stopping to look around. There it stands, the beast, snarling at me, still with that evil look in its eyes.

I point my Pokédex slowly at it.

"Raikou, Thunder Pokémon," it says electronically. "No data."

Raikou. So that's what it's called.

"I choose you, Steelix!" I announce, holding up my biggest team member's Pokéball. But Raikou cheats. It sends a small jolt of electricity at the Pokéball. I drop it instinctively, and it melts in mid-air.

"No! Steelix!" I shout out, horrified. Raikou just growls, leaning back. Then it leaps, and I feel the tiger's wicked, two-inch-long claws dig into my body. The pain is unimaginable. I scream, but nobody hears it. Those horrible jaws lock around my neck, and I feel the long fangs sink in on both sides. Everything goes dreamy and hazy, and then blank.

-------

The warm blood oozed out of the dead boy's neck. His eyes were open, fixed for eternity on the stars above. His body would never be found.

That was how the Legendary Beast of Thunder intended for it to be.

_Mighty Ho-oh, I have avenged my brother Entei… lay your blessing upon this act…_

Raikou gently removed a purple and white orb from the body and threw it into the air. It came back upon the ground, its two halves separating and releasing a sphere of red light which expanded into a slender shape. The red light faded away, allowing the Legendary Beast of Water to shake her head freely.

"Come, sister Suicune," said Raikou. "Let us continue our eternal race."

The two Legendaries dashed off into the woods.


End file.
